homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom
"Freedom" is the second chapter in Homefront. Description After the airstrike on the cul-de-sac, you were carried to your new home: a self-sustaining community hidden in the suburbs. Your next mission is to steal tracking beacons from the nearby labor camp, but there are things inside that can't be unseen. Mission Robert Jacobs wakes up in his bed with the radio on KPAR 88.3 FM. He then joins Boone outside. He sees a community hidden from the KPA. After walking around the community, Robert, Boone and Connor get inside a tunnel. As they exit the tunnel, they meet up with Hopper. They find a sentry gun in the area. Robert must destroy the sentry gun in order for the team to proceed. The team enters a house and finds KPA soldiers patrolling the area. They ambush the patrolling Koreans and a massive gunfight ensues. They then enter a house and clears it of Korean police. As they exit the house, they proceed inside the Montrose Elementary School. Inside, they meet up with Rianna. As Rianna and Connor argue about the White Phosphorus, Boone collapses due to the wounds he sustained from the sentry gun. Boone is left with Rianna leaving Robert, Connor and Hopper to proceed with the mission. They exit the gym and goes inside a room filled with weapons. They exit a school into a neighborhood filled with KPA soldiers. They ambush them and moves on to flank and destroy a sentry gun. They then move on through a tunnel. As they exit the tunnel, they throw their weapons inside a trash bin so that they would have a low profile inside the labor camp. Connor then begins to ask where Arnie is. They then see the living conditions of the Americans inside the labor camp. As they walk through the camp, tension builds between the prisoners and Hopper, a kid asks for food from Connor, and they interrogate a prisoner on where Arnie is. As they walk through the turnstile to the Administrative Building, Connor gets worried because of the lack of security. Then, Arnie unexpectedly betrays the team because he lost hope on America being free again and of the Koreans' offer to him. The team struggles with the guards and Arnie gets killed. The team must battle through the Administrative building filled with Koreans. With the building cleared, Robert must pick up the beacons and must escape by cutting through a baseball field. In horror, you find out that the baseball field is being used by the KPA as a mass grave. In his anger, Connor opens fire on the Koreans. As Connor rages, you must take out the sentry guns throughout the baseball field. After you kill all the KPA personnel, you regroup with Connor and Hopper and the grave site. Then, KPA helicopters arrive in the area. Conner orders Robert and Hopper to get in the grave and pretend to be dead. As the chopper land, Colonel Jeong appears along with 2 KPA soldiers. He orders the two men to fire at the bodies to make sure that the team is killed if they were there. The team survives the shooting. Connor then radios Rianna that they would be arriving at the school as the helicopters take-off. Newspapers #'Juche Ideology:' Located inside Boone's office inside the house with Sally. #'United States begins phased withdrawl from Middle East:' Located to the right of the door at the end of the yard, next to the plant garden. #'Iran, Saudi Arabia test nuclear weapons:' After following Boone up the ladder, head left at the first house. #'US Military to scale back, refocus:' Inside a shed on the way to the next checkpoint. #'Opinion: The threat of EMP attack:' Along the fence in the area where the sentry gun is first encounter. #'Opinion: How soon we forget:' Check around the building to the right as soon as you reach the school. #'Southern states enact stronger border control policies:' Near the flagpole in the middle of the front yard of the school. #'Rooftop gardens a way of life for some urbanites:' Inside the school bus to the north of the school. #'East coast black markets light up:' After meeting up with Rianna and behind several boxes inside the school's gym. #'International reactions to Korean occupation of Japan differ:' Turn around and head to the side of the school in the southeast corner. #'Korean government demands international condemnation against Japan:' Inside the lone playground to the right of where you exited the school. #'North Korea suspected of developing nuclear weapons in Japan:' Inside the kiddy pool before you follow the Resistance into the house. #'Anarchy in the US as National Guard fails to restore order:' After entering the settlement and located behind a clothesline. #'Korean Officials provide details of Iraq Operations:' After entering the settlement and located to the right of the stairs where Connor heads up. #'Greater Korean Republic Grows:' Before the first turnstile after you meet Arnie, turn around and its on a desk down a small path. #'North Korea launches first group of next-gen GPS satellites:' After Connor knocks down the door, it will be on the ground as you follow. Achievements/Trophies *Freedom: Complete the chapter on any difficulty, 10/Bronze *Freedom - Guerilla: Complete the chapter on the hardest difficulty, 25/Bronze *Iron Man - Freedom: Complete the chapter without dying or restarting a checkpoint, 25/Bronze *Welcom to Freedom: Talk at least once to every inhabitant of Oasis, 10/Bronze *Good Use of Cover: Destroy the first sentrygun without taking any damage, 10/Bronze Trivia *A map of the United States of America can be found in one of the Oasis houses, showing the drastic changes the country has gone through. In the occupied area Oregon and Washington state are now the Federation of Oregon and Federation of Washington. *There is a timing discrepancy from the player's arrival and leaving from Oasis, in which in Oasis it is set in the morning while upon leaving with Conner, Hopper, and Boone it is nighttime. *At the labor camp, one of the inmates says: "You wanna talk to El Rey? That's cool." This is a line and reference to Deus Ex. **If the player talks to 'El Rey', he will claim that the supply tunnel that the player used to get into the labor camp was his. *The part where the player, Connor, and Hopper jump into the mass grave to hide from the KPA is a reference to the movie Behind Enemy Lines, where the protagonist Christ Burnett also hides in a mass grave site from enemy soldiers. *In the Administrative building, there is a poster referring to Kim Jong-il as the 'Great Leader,' despite the fact he died in 2012 in-game. *It is possible to climb outside the map by using the handrails and roof of the left-hand climbing frame at the school to jump onto the wall nearby and moving along it. Doing so will reveal that all the suburbs around the school have been deleted; only the Wall sections, ground plane and any uncollected intels will be found, along with a sunken hole where the tunnel from Oasis was. From this it can be seen that the tunnel is used to hide loading a completely new map, as the Oasis area is no longer present. Category:Single-player missions